Satsuki Kiryūin
|Race = Human |Kana = きりゅういん さつき |Roumaji = Kiryūin Satsuki |Kanji = 鬼龍院 皐月 |Image = Op_satsuki.jpg |Image-size = 275px |Gender = Female |Age = 18 |Hair = Long, black |Eyes = Blue |Occupation = Student Council President |Uniform = Kamui Junketsu (Former) |Weapon = Secret Sword Bakuzan (Destroyed) |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy |Allies = Nonon Jakuzure Ira Gamagōri Hōka Inumuta Uzu Sanageyama |Enemies = Ryūko Matoi(?) Aikurō Mikisugi(?) Tsumugu Kinagase(?) Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Family = Ragyō Kiryūin (Mother) Ryūko Matoi (Sister) Sōichirō Kiryūin (Father, deceased) |Status = Alive (incapacitated) |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese = Ryōka Yuzuki}} is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. She is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council, and rules over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy, and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. She is the main antagonist of the series until Episode 17. Personality A very prideful woman who rules with an iron fist, she is extremely intelligent and calculating. Unlike Ryūko, she had no shame in wearing her Kamui in its most revealing form, instead describing her actions in donning Junketsu as "utterly pure". She describes people as "pigs in human clothing", and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. However, she respects those with resolve and has been quite forgiving to the Elite Four. She also went out of her way to stop Ryūko when she went berserk, instead stopping Nui and allowing Mako to calm Ryūko down, congratulating her afterwards. Satsuki also seems to be aware of knowledge regarding the circumstances of Isshin Matoi's death, as shown when she demonstrated interest in Ryūko's Scissor Blade, among other instances. Though she looks like a heartless person, it was seen in episode 16 that she also has a goodheart even in childhood and has always been kind to Mitsuzo Soroi, her butler. Powers and Abilities * ** :After her first clash with Ryūko, Satsuki donned the Kamui Junketsu and was able to force the blood-thirsty uniform to bow to her will. Her utter lack of shame at her appearance also allowed her to immediately attain Junketsu's Life Fiber Override and true form. Under Junketsu's power, Satsuki is granted incredible power, and even the smallest of attacks are capable of causing exceptional devastation. She is also capable of altering her Kamui's shape, as seen when she altered one of her shoulder guards into a drill to attack Ryūko. However, due to her inability to overcome the human race's resistance to the Life Fibers, she is unable to fully synchronize with her Junketsu, thus being shy of it's full power and capabilities, while exterting greater pressure and fatigue on her body. *'Natural Capabilities' **Satsuki is accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy with almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. Her middle-school self was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men, and she was able to incapacitate Ira Gamagōri despite his superior size, age and with him wearing steel armor. She is also highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down her mother and the various people she decieved and manipulated in the process. *** Satsuki is a master swordsman who wields the Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana in a white sheath with an edge that is claimed to be keener than Ryūko's Scissor Blade. Its strength is so great that one slash is enough to damage a transformed Kamui. While durable enough to clash with Ryūko's Scissor Blade on their multiple battles, the Bakuzan was eventually broken when clashing against Ragyo's fist. Relationships 'Ryūko Matoi' Satsuki appears moderately surprised when Ryūko brings up the latter's father's death; and with the Scissor Blade that Ryūko claims is the other half of the full weapon and demands to find the owner of that other half. Satsuki discloses little other than the speculation that there might have been involvement on her behalf. It should be noted however that Satsuki has shown no real desire to do Ryūko serious harm, even when she is left broken and defeated at her feet she is shown to have covered her with a blanket and left at least one piece of Senketsu with her. Satsuki seems to regard her as a useful tool help her achieve her goals, any other emotions towards her have yet to be seen. It is revealed in episode 18 that Ryuko is actually Satsuki's younger sister. 'Nui Harime' Satsuki is extremely cautious around Nui, as she seems to have some knowledge of her power. However, she still maintains her strong and impassive front when addressing her. They have known each other for an unknown amount of time. 'Ragyō Kiryūin' Ragyō Kiryūin is Satsuki's mother. Little is known about her personality. However, as seen on anime, Ragyō often wears elaborate gowns made from life fibers and is not one to be without an extravagant entrance. It is revealed in Episode 16 that Ragyo and Satsuki have a less than pleasant relationship. Ragyo sees her daughter as little more than an heir to COVERS and is revealed to have been sexually abusing her daughter for some time now. By Episode 18 it is revealed that Ragyō is in possession of the real ''Kamui Junketsu and that it was a miracle for Satsuki to wear hers in the first place. Then Ragyō proceeds to defeat both Satsuki and Ryuko. Memorable quotes ;"Fear is freedom! Control is release! Contradiction is truth! That is the reality of this world! Listen well, you pigs in human clothing, and submit to that reality!" :- Addressing the students of Honnōji Academy.'' ;"Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars!" :''- Upon donning Junketsu for the first time.'' ;"Kiryūin Ragyō, you killed my father Sōichirō, and my little sister who you didn't even name. You shall atone for that sin!" :''- Challenging Ragyō Kiryūin.'' Image gallery Killlakill junketsu 2.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki ryuko4.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki kiryuuin 3.png Killlakill ep3 satsuki kiryuuin 1.png Killlakill satsuki kiryuuin bakuzan.png Killakill satsuki kiryuuin 1.png Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters